Heart's Melody
by Ice - Chrome
Summary: The soothing melody does not only bring content to the listeners and players heart , but also . . . love ? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was 5 when he first learned how to play the guitar , his brother , the murderer of the clan , Itachi , taught him how to before he actually betrayed him and his family . Itachi took all that was left in the house , money , jewelry , gold , and all that would sell , but he left a secret present for his little brother , a guitar , hidden where the uchiha clan's secret base was .

Sasuke improved his guitar skill all on his own after the betrayal of his brother . He often plays it to drive the pain and agony he has been feeling through all these years and boredome too . He then moved on to other instruments , bass and drum , as he found out that music was a good way to kill time . Even though he learnt other instruments , the guitar was still his favourite .

Sakura learnt how to play the piano when she was 11 . She kept on learning it , until she found out that she had no skill in it , which was after two years . After the discovery of her having no skills in piano , she lived some months with learning no musical instruments , at least , until she was thirteen .

At that particular age , Sakura started to get inspired by the soothing sound of the guitar . The admiration of the melody of the guitar urged her on to learn it . And so she did . She still doesn't know much though , she just learnt how to play it .

At the age of 13 , Sasuke and Sakura became quite close friends . Sakura was no longer the Uber Sasuke – Lover like before , she found out that the feelings she experienced weren't true love . She realizes that it was literally just a simple ' like ' . Naruto has also become closer to Sasuke . They don't fight that often anymore . Sasuke would sometimes share his secrets to Naruto too , and sometimes to Sakura , but more to Naruto ( because he was of the same gender ) .

And now , the story starts . . .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ringggg ! Ringgggg ! Riiiinngggg !

The annoying ringing sound of her alarm clock was echoing in Sakura's head . She lazily banged her alarm clock and woke up with a biiiiigggggg yaaaaawwwnnnn . . .

" Huaaaaaammmm . . . Dammit . . . Stupid alarm clock ! "

She opened her closet and looked for clothes for her to wear , took her towel , and headed towards the bathroom . She took a shower and brushed her teeth . She combed her hair , which had pink for its natural colour and was shoulder – length . She preferred having everything natural , no highlights , no make up ( Ino started learning on how to use make up ) . She just wanted to be simple . With her being prepared , she heads for the bridge .

As she nears the bridge , he sees a young man under a cherry blossom tree . He was raven – haired .

' Is it Sasuke ? ' , she said in her mind .

She observed more closely , and found out that he was holding a guitar . She was quite shocked seeing the Uchiha Prodigy holding a guitar , and playing it to ! And sooo , she decided to get nearer .

As she gets closer , the harmonious melody of the guitar's string being picked with care filled her ears . It brought her such peace until it was broken by a voice . . .

" Sakura ? "

The voice was deep . It broke her daze and she stared at Sasuke , curious of why he called .

" What are you doing here ? "

He said , standing up and picking up his guitar with him too .

" Uhh . . . Not much . . . I just uhh . . . Saw you there and wanted to know what you were doing "

Sakura said , quite hesitantly .

"Hn."

They then walked together towards the bridge .

"Hey Sasuke …"

Sakura started .

"Hn"

"How long have you been playing the guitar ?"

"Since I was 5."

"Oh … Guess your quite good then right ?"

"Hn"

They reached the bridge and saw Naruto , twitching his eyebrow in annoyance as he saw them coming .

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING ! I WAS SO ALONE HERE YA KNOW !"

And with that , Naruto received a bonk on his head by Sasuke .

"It seems like Kakashi is late again …"

As if in cue , a poof appeared right in front of them , and there was Kakashi ! The silver – haired jounin who broke the world record for being 247 times late in 2 years !

"Ahhh … Sorry guys … A monkey was stuck in a truck and ------"

"JUST GET STARTED ALREADY!" , Naruto screamed in anger with veins popping …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice - Chrome : Okayyyy so that was the first chapter . . . this really aint my first fanfic . . . but yea XD . . . hope

you people enjoyed it > 


	2. Chapter 2

" WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT ! " Sakura and Naruto shouted with a Ho-rri-fied face …

Oh and also accompanied with an earthquake and tsunami in the background …

" You want us t-t-t-t-t-to … challenge tsu-tsu-tsu-TSUNADE ! " Naruto stammered …

Talk about traumatic experiences …

Kakashi let out a smile underneath the mask

" Yea … Why not ? It's only a choice though . You can drop it if u want to "

" I'll drop it … " Sakura said , turning back to leave

" Me too ! Don't want to get involved in bone injury cases again ! " Naruto shouted , still quite horrified , and ran off …

" Hn. " Sasuke said and left without saying anything

" Argh I'm bored ! "

Sakura dropped her body onto her bed …

" Hmm … Maybe I should play at Sasuke's house … "

And with that , she left for Sasuke's house

Ding dong ….

" Sasuke , you there? "

Ding dong …

" Helloooooo ? "

Ding dong ding dong ding dong

" OPEN THE DOOR ! "

SLAM !

" What . "

Sakura was still shocked of the slam …

" Oh it's you . "

" U-u-um yea it's me … Can I go in ? "

" Hn. "

" Sooo … What were you doing ? " Sakura asked ,

Well , he DID open the door late …

" Playing the Guitar . "

" Ohhh …. Sorry I disturbed you … Can I listen to you play ? "

" Hn. "

Sasuke went to his room and brought his guitar down … and … started playing ..

Sakura was again dazed by the melody … She felt like she was in another world that is … So peaceful … and … Harmonious … It's like there were no dark days in that place … No war … No violence … No---

" Why'd you stop ? " Sakura questioned

" Hn . It's late . You should go back . "

" Can you teach me ? "

" Huh ? "

" I mean , how to play the guitar like that … "

" Hn . Maybe . Now go . "

" Hehe alright … "

Sakura felt a pinch of happiness touch her heart as she heard what Sasuke said . Maybe she should go to his house more often . He's funny …

Sakura giggled to herself as she walked back home

Ice – Chrome – AAAAAAAAAA sorry for not updating … and im sooo sorry that this chapter is kinda weird … sorry sorry sorry


End file.
